Drops Of Jupiter
by Mimi-A-Tachikawa
Summary: Sorato/Taito (Can you believe I actually wrote a story that doesn't star Mimi?) Tai seperates with Mimi and seeks out Matt for help leading him to make a dificult decision. Michi and slight Takimi mentions


Drops of Jupiter  
  
~*~Okay this is a first from me. First of all, it's sort of ...shudders Sorato ugh what am I thinking bad Mimi bad (I feel like Dobby) and as well Taito... Kayla please don't kill me. I'm sorry but it worked so well...Mimi isn't in the story once!!!!!!!!!! well, she's mentioned but not actually in the story and when she's mentioned it's not very nice. I guess this move has screwed me up more than I thought!! well Enjoy the story anyways shakes head and mutters to self You had better Sora-chan, I wasn't mean to Sora once, aside from the end part but that wasn't mean mean just sad, heartless mean... that makes no sense but it isn't quite so gibberishy after you read the story. Returns to muttering Oh wait. This story does contain yaoi, boy boy relationships. If that offends you , then I suggest you not read any further. Please don't flame me either. You've been warned so it's your own fault if you chose to read this story. Oh tiny bit of Michi and Takimi, Takari, all kind of mentioned.  
  
Oh and this takes place many years in the future so that space travel is much quicker. A trip to the Mars colony and back only takes 3 months.Yeah. A colony on Mars. I don't care what anybody esle says it's my story and there is a colony on Mars that is being set up. Not largely populated, only about 200 hundred people right now, but yeah. And it is only about a month away. smiles sweetly Anybody care to dispute it? I mean if MATT can be an astronaut and SORA can be a, a FASHION designer, why can't there be a colony on Mars? By that logic, I could use jupiter as a basketball and a black hole as a hoop....hey, wouldn't that be cool if I could actually do that? Oh I need sleep...  
  
Drops Of Jupiter   
  
Matt walked in the door to his house, smiling as the smell of dinner wafted towards him. His two boys ran out of their playroom to greet him, followed shortly by his wife, Sora, from the kitchen, drying her hands on the towel. She smiled warmly as he bent down to greet his boys, now 9 and 7.   
"Guess what happened to me today, Daddy?" asked Hiroki, the youngest of his two sons.   
Matt thought about it, "You won the Nobel Peace Prize?" Hiroki shook his head as his grin widened. "Um, you ate 18 ice cream cones? No? You got married?"  
"EEEW! No Daddy. I lost my tooth! See?" He opened his mouth wide to show Matt the gap in his gums.  
"Wow, you should put it under the pillow so the tooth fairy will come." Hiroki nodded furiously as Taro looked knowingly at his younger brother. "And what about you, Taro? Anything exciting happen to you?"  
Taro nodded slowly. "I got into space camp this summer."  
Matt beamed and picked up Taro spinning him around. "Wow, my little astronaut! It will be so much fun!"  
Hiroki pouted. "I'm a little astronaut too, Daddy."  
Matt laughed. "That you are, Hiroki." He agreed setting Taro down and ruffling Hiroki's hair. Finally he walked over to Sora and gave her a kiss.  
"How was your day."  
"Normal. The boys finished their homework and I took them to the park for a few hours. Oh, I ran into Tai and invited him to dinner tonight. I hope that's alright."  
"Of course. He's our best friend. And dinner smells wonderful, I might add."  
"Thank you. So how was your day?" She asked as she walked back into the kitchen.  
"Well..." he started.  
Sora turned around concerned. "What happened?"  
"Shigeru-san was in an accident. He broke three ribs, his left leg in two places, and punctured his lung."  
"Oh that's terrible."  
Matt nodded. "I know. And what's worse, he was supposed to go on the shuttle next week."  
Sora's eyes widened. "Oh no. You can't mean..."  
"I've been asked, no more like told, I have to replace him."  
"Can't someone else do it? I mean Tanaka-san or Nakao-san..."  
Matt shook his head. "I'm the only one there who has been keeping up in the space training since I just got back from the last trip a onth ago. Tanaka-san and Nagao-san haven't gone out in over a year so they aren't prepared for space travel."  
"But it's not fair. I just got you back and now you're going to leave me again? How long this time?"  
Matt pinched his lips together. "3 months. It's another run to the Mars colony. Then I've been promised a vacation. And I do get paid extra for the trip."  
"Oh I don't care about the money, Matt. I just want you to be home with me and the boys. You're going to miss Taro's birthday. It's the third birthday that you've missed of his."  
"I can't help that. I'll make it up to him when I get home. We can all go somewhere nice. I promise."  
"Don't tell me that. Tell your son!" Sora yelled at Mtt, as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I hate it when you go up there. So many people have died. I alsways worry that you could be one of them. Then where would I be?"  
Matt put his arm around Sora and pulled her against his chest. "Shh. It's okay. Things are much safer now. The chances of the shuttle blowing up or going off course, leaving us stranded helpless forever in space are next to nil." Sora glared at him as matt realized that he probably shouldn't have gone to such details. "And besides if anything was ever to happen to me, you guys would be well provided for, between my workman's comp, the money I've saved and my life insurance. You'd probably be living better off then we are now." He added with a smile as he looked around at their three story, 8 bedroom house.   
Sora sniffled. "I still worry."  
"And you have every right too. But it will be okay. I promise." He gave her a kiss and brushed her tears away. "I'm going to go take a shower before Tai gets here."Sora nodded and turned her attention to the boiling pots on the stove.  
As Matt walked down the hallway to the staircase, he met up with a stern looking Hiroki. "Taro's mad at you." he said simply.  
Matt sighed. "He was listening?"  
Hiroki blushed, "um no. He was...um...he was...yeah he was listening."  
Matt smiled at Hiroki's attempt to cover for his brother. "Where is he now?"  
"I'm not suppose to tell you but he's in the pink guest room."  
"Thanks Hiroki." Matt shook his head and trudged up the stairs to the third floor, where the pink bedroom was located. This was the room that Mimi and Tai usually took when they stayed over night. Tai wasn't really fond of the colour but he was willing to put up with it for her. Sora had made sure there was a room that was entirely pink from the walls, to the curtains, to the floor and everything in between. Slowly he opened the door.   
"Taro?" He called out softly. When he received no answer, he stepped into the room. Taro sat in a pink sateillite chair with his arms crossed.   
"Taro, I'm sorry...." Matt began.  
"No you're not, or else you wouldn't be doing this again. Third time, Dad. THIRD time! I'm going to be ten! Don't I deserve to have my father around for that? I'll never be ten again. It's a big day. I'm a whole decade and yet you're to busy flying through space to care about your son. You always say you're sorry, but you don't mean it. You can't mean it."  
Matt blinked in surprise at his son's berating. "I am sorry, Taro. Maybe you don't see it now, but one day you will. I wish I could be there but I can't. If I turn this trip down, I'll lose my job. "  
"Tai should push you down the stairs." he stated quietly.  
"What? Why?"  
"Then you'd be too hurt to go away. That's what happened before Hiroki's birthday. You got in a fight with Tai and fell down the stairs, breaking your collar bone. Tanaka-san took your place instead."  
"I can't just hurt myself. They are depending on me. But when I get back, I get a long vacation. We can go somewhere then. Anywhere you choose, promise."  
Taro just looked over at his father. "I lost faith in your promises when the number of broken ones became too many to count on my hands."  
Matt looked back at his son, in shock. It hurt to hear Taro say that so coldly. "I'll give you some time to think things over by yourself." Matt said finally after a moment of silence. Silently, he stood up and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. As he walked down to his bathroom to jump into the shower, his mind raced with thoughts.  
How had he let things become so bad between him and Taro? Why hadn't he realized it sooner. Looking back on it now, he did tend to pay more attention Hiroki then Taro. It was a sub-conscious thing. Taro reminded him so much of himself when he was younger, very quiet and withdrawn. Matt often forgot that taro didn't need just as much attention as Hiroki. He made the mistake of thinking that Taro might have been withdrawn but he didn't share the same anger that he had. Matt just found him hard to understand and left him to Sora for the most part. He was Sora's son while Hiroki was more Matt's.   
When I come back I will fix things with him. I'll make it up to him. I won't let us be seperated like this anymore. When I get back... with that thought he jumped in the shower.  
  
  
Tai knocked on the door, looking nervously at the bottle of wine he had brought. He didn't usually buy wine, that was always Mimi's job, so he now that he had to make the purchase himself, he had found himself at a loss of what to buy. 'There must have been hundreds of different kinds. I don't know how Mimi did it.' he thought to himself.  
Sora opened the door with a smile. "Hello Tai," she greeted before sticking her head out the door to look around.   
"I came alone today," he said with a trace of resentment in his voice.   
Sora frowned slightly. "Oh, well come in and make yourself at home. Matt will be downstairs shortly. Tai forced a smile and entered the living room to sit on the couch while Sora hurried to the dining room to remove the sixth setting.   
Matt came down the stairs, his face drawn in deep concern. "Hey Tai, Mim..." He stopped. "Where's Mimi?"  
Tai bit his lip. "She didn't come with me today."  
"I can see that. Why? What happened?"  
Tai took a deep breath. "It's a long story."  
"Come on. You can tell your best friend."  
"Well, our marriage has been fairly shaky lately. We haven't been fighting exactly but little things. I get frustrated with her so easily but I can't bring myself to say anything. I just don't find myself attracted to her anymore, not like a used to be. Everytime we're together, I see her as someone else..." Tai blushed at the thought. "I know she's realized it too. She started getting really distant. Then when Mimi found out that Kari had broken up with T.K., she felt it her duty to rush off to comfort him. I knew that was the relationship they had, that she was like a big sister, a good friend to him. But when she didn't come home some nights, I took all that frustration I was feeling inside and took it out on her. I accused her of sleeping with your brother." Tears started to well in his eyes. "She didn't deserve that. But I couldn't tell her the truth of what I was feeling. I can still see the look of utter despair and betrayal in her eyes as I stood there accusing her. I think that image will be burned in my mind for the rest of my life. But I didn't want her to know the truth..."  
"The truth? What do you mean?"  
"I..."  
"Dinner everyone!" Sora called from the doorway. Matt and Tai stood up and joined the others at the table. As they ate their meal, Matt kept giving sideways glaces towards Tai, while Tai kept his head down for the most part. Sora watched this in concern. Tai was never this quiet. It was both nice and alarming at the same time.  
After everyone had finished eating, she stood up. "Matt, would you help me bring these dishes into the kitchen?"   
Matt got up quickly, seeing Sora's look and grabbed his plate and glass. "Sure." He followed her into the kitchen. "What's the matter?"  
"Tai." she stated simply. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
"Somewhat. I think Mimi left him. I didn't hear the whole story because you called us for dinner."  
Sora gasped in shock. "Why would Mimi do that? They were so happy together, and their children..."  
"I don't think it was Mimi's fault. Tai...well he wasn't making a lot of sense. He kept going on about not wanting to tell her the truth, that he was getting frustrated because of it. He took it out on her, accused her of sleeping with T.K. when she visited him to comfort him with his breakup with Kari. That's what made her upset and I think she left after that. Tai didn't tell me exactly, just kept saying he didn't want her to know the truth."  
Sora put her hand to her mouth. "Do you think maybe Tai has been cheating on her?" she whispered. "Is that the truth?"  
Matt stopped loading the dishwasher, and turned towards Sora. "He did tell me that he started to imagine he was with another person when he was with Mimi. You could be right." Matt shook his head. "But let's not jump to any conclusions. I'll talk to him tonight , see if he'll tell me anything else."  
Sora nodded then smiled. "This is so sad. We were such a perfect group, the four of us. Now to have things broken up..." she sighed then added hopefully. "Who knows maybe we can get the two of them back together."  
"Maybe." Matt said as he walked back out to the dining room, only to find Tai half asleep at the table. "Are you alright Tai?  
Tai looked at him drowsily. "I'm a little tired that's all. I haven't slept well since Mimi left." Matt nodded sympathetically, mentally checking off the fact that Mimi had in fact left Tai to tell Sora later.   
"Why don't you crash upstairs? I'll show you to your room."  
Tai smiled and walked with Matt up the stairs. Frowning as Matt turned the opposite way then normal on the third floor. "Where are we going?"  
"I thought you'd prefer a different room this time."  
Tai shook his head. "It's a nice thought but I really would like to be in Mimi's room. It would make me feel better."  
"Sure thing." Matt said as he turned around and led him the other way. "Are you sure you want this room?" He asked again as he opened the door.   
Tai nodded. "I can pretend she never left me in here." He shook his head. "She took Masaharu with her too, though she left me with Yuuto. It's not fair that the boys are being split up. Well you know how it feels, don't you. I think I'm just going to give her custody of Yuuto as well. What's the point of keeping him for myself. I don't deserve his company."  
Matt shook his head. Tai was still in that self loathing stage. "Come on it's not that bad."  
Tai shook his head. "She's staying with T.K. right now. But it's better this way, that she doesn't know the truth."  
"See here you go again with this truth thing. What do you mean?"  
Tai sat down on the bed and gestured for Matt to follow suit. As Matt settled down on the bed, tai took a deep breath. "I've been finding myself attracted to another person besides Mimi. I have for a while but it's been getting worse lately. I've started imagining I am with this person instead of Mimi constantly. I've started writing letters to this person, although I've never actually had the nerve to give them to them. I shouldn't love this person. They are married, to my best friend actually." At this last part, Tai raised his eyes to look at Matt.  
"You mean Sora?" Matt asked, his eyes widening in shock.  
Tai shook his head with a slight smile. "No. Not Sora. You." As Matt sat there frozen, trying to think of something to say, Tai leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to his, before pushing harder. Slowly, he brought his hands up around Matt's back and then ran them over his chest as he slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth.   
Matt melted into the kiss before he realized what exactly was happening. He tried to push away but Tai's grip was too strong. He felt himself being pushed back on the bed as Tai's hands began to unbutton his shirt, his lips still locked on Matt's. He felt himself becoming lost in the passion that Tai was exuding. Despite being wrong, it felt so wonderful. Tai had by this time begun to kiss his neck, working his way slowly down. Matt took a deep breath in as Tai's tonuge danced across his chest.  
Knock   
Knock  
Tai jumped up in shock, and Matt let out a little moan as Tai's lips left his body.  
"Matt? Is Tai alright?" Sora's voice called from behind the closed door.  
"Uh... Yeah. He's just a little upset. Give me a little more time and I'll be right out." Matt called back, wishing his voice wasn't so shaky.   
There was a pause. "Alright. I'll get the kids ready for bed then."  
Matt waited for a moment before turning back towards Tai, who was grinning widely as he stripped down to his boxers. Matt's eyes widened. "I...uh..."   
Matt's stammering was cut short by Tai's hungry kisses. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything like that...today." He pulled away. "I shouldn't have pushed this on you. You are happily married. It's not fair to you or Sora to push you like this. But think about it. I've liked you for so long and I wait for the day when you'll like me that way too." With one last kiss, he nudged Matt off the bed. "You should go back to your wife."   
Matt stumbled up as Tai climbed under the blankets. Buttoning up his shirt, he walked back out in the hall, thoughts of Tai's kisses running through his head. Quietly he walked to his bedroom and lay down on the bed, reliving the experience. It had felt amazing. He remembered how a few times when he was younger he had imagined what it would be like kissing Tai, but this had been nothing like he'd imagined. 'But wrong,' he reminded himself. 'I'm married.' As if to prove the point, he raised his left hand to allow the light to glint on the gold band. 'I couldn't put Taro and Hiroki through what I went through.' With a sigh, he closed his eyes, only to open them once again when he heard Sora enter the room.   
Quietly, she lay down on the bed beside him. "So what did Tai tell you?"  
Matt felt himself blush. "Mimi did leave him and she took Masaharu with her. He wasn't cheating on her exactly though, but he likes someone else. He doesn't want her to find out about that though."  
"Who does he like?"  
"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Matt lied., blushing more. He couldn't exactly tell his wife that their best friend was in love with him and kissed him in their guest room.   
"Poor Tai."  
Matt grimaced as he closed his eyes. 'If only you knew...'  
  
  
When Matt opened his eyes again, the morning light was streaming in through the window. AS he stood up he noticed he was still in his clothes from the day before and that Sora was already up. Walking into his bathroom he splashed water on his face to wake himself up, before getting ready to go to work. Glancing at his watch, he swore. He had half an hour to get to work. Sprinting, he ran down the stairs, quickly said good morning to Sora and ran out the door...only to be stopped by Tai.   
"What do you want.? I'm late for work."  
"Breakfast with you. My treat. And you aren't late. You don't have to be in until 9 this morning."  
"How do you know?"  
"They called this morning."  
"Fine. Breakfast would be nice."  
Tai smiled triumphantly. "Great. We'll take your car."  
Matt nodded curtly, and opened the door to his Jaguar, a little wary about being alone with Tai. He still had to sort through his feelings for his best friend.  
"So have you given what I said last night any thought?"  
"No." Matt lied. "I was busy thinking about Friday's launch."  
Tai turned around to face Matt. "You're going up again? But your last launch was only a month ago!"  
Matt nodded. "I guess that's what I get for being the best, eh?" he said with a half smile. "Three months then I have a vacation. Promised vacation to make up for this inconvienence. I don't think I'll have a lot of time to think this over before I leave, but I promise by the time I return you'll have an answer."  
Tai sighed. Three months. Looking over at Matt's profile, he grinned. He could wait that long, and longer for the possibility that he might choose him. "I'll be anxiously awaiting your decision then."  
Matt sighed heavily. Could he make such a decision? "I get to go to Venus this trip. We refuel there on our way back from Mars. I've never been there before. I was supposed to once but you broke my collarbone."  
Tai grinned. "You were a little upset with me for that one, weren't you?"  
"You BROKE my COLLARBONE! Of course I was upset!" Matt lowered his voice. "I've heard Venus is so amazing. I really want to see it."  
Tai watched the excitement in Matt's eyes as he spoke of this and couldn't help but smile. There was such passion in them, a fire that shone so bright. It was obvious Matt really loved his job.   
"So Tai, where are we going?"  
"Just down this street. Here." he said pointing to a building on the left side. matt pulled into the parking lot.   
"We can't take to long. I have to be at work in half an hour."   
"Relax we have plenty of time."  
Matt rolled his eyes. Somehow, he doubted tai's sense of time had changed much, and if he was correct, he would be at least an hour late for work. "I need to leave at 8:45 at the latest, Tai."  
"Sure no problem. Just at least get something to eat and drink."  
Matt agreed reluctantly and sat down to look at the menu. "I'll have the soy latte and a butter croissant." He told the waiter.   
Tai looked at Matt strangely. "I'll have the same I guess." He said before turning to Matt. "Soy latte? What the hell is that?"  
"I have to eat healthy befoer a launch. Soy is a good source of protein."  
Tai laughed. "You sound like a regualr health nut."  
"I don't find it funny."  
Tai shook his head as the waiter came back with their food and drinks. He took his soy latte. "Well then Mr. Health Nut, let's just try this soy latte of yours."   
Matt watched Tai with a slight smile as he slowly sipped his own latte.   
Tai took a deep breath then drank a gulp of the latte. He stopped and looked at the cup. "That's not half bad. Well you were right this time, Mr. Soy Latte, but just wait, I'll be the one who's right in the end.   
Matt nodded slowly. "You're making no sense again Tai."  
"I know." Tai admitted with a sheepish grin.   
"Well Matt said as he stuffed the last of his croissant in his mouth. "I have to be getting off to work. Do you want me to drop you off at the office before?"  
"Yeah, if you could." Tai said as he got up as well.  
The ride to Tai's office building was silent, until Tai went to get out, with a smile, he gave Matt a quick kiss. "When you get back..." He turned and ran into the building.  
Matt stared after him for a moment before turning the car around to head for his own job.  
  
  
Sora lay in bed that night, wide awake. It was 10:30 and her husband still hadn't come home. 'Calm down, Sora,' she told herself. 'He probably just got caught up in prelaunch details and lost track of time.'  
She picked up her book and began to read again, but she couldn't concentrate on the words. Slowly, her head began to nod and she drifted off to sleep, alone in the bed.  
  
  
Matt slowly opened the door, careful not to make too much noise. He felt really guilty about being so late coming home. There was a problem with the shuttle emulator today and their practise scenarios had been delayed 5 hours. He had meant to call Sora but found himself busy running errands for the specialists that had been sent in to fix the equipment. He quietly removed his shoes, then walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Opening the door, he smiled at the sight of his wife sleeping, her bright red hair, flowing acorss the pillow. 'His little shooting star.' he thought with a smile. He had always thought of her as a shooting star, capable of making your wishes come true.   
He went over to her side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but he didn't climb into his side of the bed. He needed to think things over. He already felt bad enough that he needed to think this situation over.   
Why couldn't he just tell Tai that he loved Sora and no one else? He didn't deserve Sora's love, he decided as he made his way up to the guest room where this had all started. He couldn't bear to sleep in the same bed with Sora knowing that he had kissed their best friend. 'Who's a guy' Matt added in disgust. She would never understand, he wasn't even sure if he understood what he was feeling  
With a heavy sigh, he lay down on the bed, closing his eyes, wishing that everything could just go back to the way it was.  
  
  
Sora woke up early the next morning, her heart nearly stopping when she noticed matt still hadn't come to bed. Grabbing her robe, she ran downstairs. As she turned the corner into the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Matt's shoes against the wall. "Matt?" she called out as she walked back upstairs. "Honey?" After searching the second floor, she moved up to the third floor. "Matt?" she called out again, panic starting to set into her voice. "Matt?"  
The door to the pink guest room opened, slowly. Matt stepped out, groggily rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong dear?"  
Sora let out the breath she was subconsciously holding. "Where were you last night? And why were you in the guest room?" Sora inquired after giving Matt a hug and kiss.  
"We had equipment problems with the emulators so I didn't get home until nearly midnight. And I was in the guest room because," Matt hesitated. "because I was afraid to wake you up. You looked so peaceful there in bed so I just came up to one of the guest rooms." Matt explained finally, satisfied in the fact that it was only a half lie.  
Sora smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you, that's all."  
Matt put his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, you know you don't have to worry about me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."  
"I know, but I love you."   
Matt went silent, blushing slightly. "I.. I'm hungry. How about I make us something to eat." Matt began to walk up ahead, ashamed that he couldn't bring himself to tell Sora that he loved her as well. 'I never had any problems before.' Matt thought. 'God! How could Tai do this to me?'  
  
  
The morning of the launch dawned bright and clear, the sun casting a rosy hue on the room. Matt slowly got out of bed, meticulously dressing himself and checking that his bags contained everything that he would need. Despite appearences, his mind was anything but calm. The careful observer would notice the slight wrinkles below his eyes and the numerous sighs, although both could be contributed to the stress of prelaunch jitters. Grabbing his bag, he began to walk out of his room. He had to make a decision before he got back to Earth, but how could he choose. His heart was so torn.  
Sora greeted him at the bottom of the stairs with Hiroki but Taro was no where to be found.   
'He's probably still mad.' He thought to himself.   
"Are you all ready to go?" Sora asked after she gave him a kiss.  
"Uh...yeah. I guess so." Matt said half-heartedly.  
"I'm sorry I can't go to the launch,honey. I know I've already apolegized but I feel so bad. I should have known better then to book the show for this morning."  
Matt smiled sadly. Sora was so kindhearted, how could he find the decision that hard to make? "It's fine, Sora. It will probably be better this way, anyways."  
"Yes, well Tai said he was going to the launch to say goodbye to you since I couldn't be there."  
Matt grimaced slightly, which Sora noticed with suspicion. What was going on between those two. Ever since that night that Tai came for dinner, he had been really distant from her and the family. She was beginning to get worried. With a smile, she began to push matt toward the door. "Go on. You don't want to be late."  
"Bye Sora." Matt leaned back and gave Sora a quick kiss.  
"I love you!" Sora called out as Mattwinced, glad she couldn't see his face.  
  
  
Tai sat in a chair, watching the personnel walk by, wondering if he had some how missed Matt in the crowds. Nervously, he checked his watch. He was a littel early. As he looked back up, the familiar blonde hair caught his attention.   
"Matt! Hello!" Tai called out waving his arms.  
"Hi Tai." Matt said as he walkd over to Tai. Tai smiled and handed a large styrofoam cup to Matt and began walking towards an empty room. Matt took it then looked at Tai questioning as he followed.  
"It's a soy latte. I thought you might want one before the launch. And I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I would pick one up for you."  
Matt pursed his lips together. This was why the decision was so hard. "But Tai there is only one place in the city that sells soy lattes and it's on the opposite side of town then you live and where the launch pad is."  
Tai laughed sheepishly. "Okay so I went a little out of my way, but it's worth it."  
Matt smiled softly. "I still haven't made my decision, Tai."  
"Hey, I know. I'm willing to wait until you get back for your answer. But even if you decide that you hate me, it won't change how I feel about you. I'll always be there as your friend, should you choose Sora over me." Matt looked up sharply to see tears forming in Tai's eyes, although as quickly as they came, they vanished as Tai grinned once more. "Will you at least give me the pleasure of seeing you off properly?"  
Matt raised an eyebrow to Tai, uncertain of what he meant as he took a gulp of his latte. Tai grinned wider, "let me show you what I mean then." He grabbed Matt's face and brought their lips together, pushing his tongue through and stroking the roof of his mouth. Matt stood there shocked for a moment before joining in, putting his own tongue in Tai's mouth. 'This definately feels good.' Matt thought to himself as the kiss deepened. Almost too soon Tai pulled away.   
"Hhm, I think that latte tastes better like that." Tai commented with a smirk. "But you have to get up to the shuttle, before they take off without you."  
Matt's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the time. "Crap, I''m going to be dead." He quickly sprinted out the door not stopping until he reached the rest of the launch crew.  
"It's about time you showed up."  
Matt smiled sheepishly as he pulled on his suit. "Sorry guys, I lost track of time saying my goodbyes."  
"Yeah, I can imagine." Seki-san commented snidely. "Who wouldn't with your wife?" Matt blushed faintly. Well it was better that they thought he was with his wife then know the truth especially if they were going to be living in such cramped compartments for 3 months.  
Matt zipped up his suit. He had a lot of thinking of to do.  
  
  
2 1/2 months later  
  
Tai lay in bed thinking. In just two weeks Matt would be returning. Would he have made a decision. 'Of course.' Tai thought. 'He gave his word to it.'   
The last two months had been hell. All he could think of was that Matt was out in the bowels of space. He might not even return, and Tai would never know his choice. 'Don't think things like that!' Tai scolded himself. 'He'll be fine. He should be just about at Venus now, marvelling at his dream come true.'  
Knowing he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, he got up and walked over to the desk. HE often liked to write lyrics to songs when his head was full of ideas, although they never went any further than his desk garbage can.  
Sitting down in the chair, he stared at the paper for a moment before the words started pouring out of his mind and onto the paper.  
  
Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey  
He acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey  
  
  
Matt held his breath as Venus came into view, small but gradually growing bigger. He had waited for so long to see the earth's twin. If he was to die right now, he would die a happy man. Well almost... he still hadn't made his decision. He would never be at peace until that was done. He frowned, he could have sworn he could hear Tai's voice in his mind. A song....  
  
Since the return from his stay on the moon  
He listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey   
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out   
there   
  
Matt felt his eyes get misty as the words to an unknown song echoed through his head, sung by a voice very much like Tai. The words fit him. The shooting star he fell for, his Sora. She seemed so perfect when they got together. She had no problems, she was nice, friendly and kind to everybody. Matt paused, as he thought about the last line. He missed Tai, more so then Sora...  
Shaking his head, he got up out of the chair to go to the exercise area.  
  
Now that he's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing his way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
Matt turned on the C.D. player, hoping it drown out the voice in his head. The wafting melody of Mozart filled the room as he did his Tai-bo exercises.   
  
He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey  
  
The voice continued in his head, causing Matt ot stop. Would it really be that bad if he did like Tai. I mean just because society decided that a female and a male must fall in love, why should he let that stop him from doing what he wanted to do?  
  
Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never   
did land   
  
But what if he changed his mind about me by the time I get back. Three months, he could have gotten back together with Mimi. If I was to choose him and then find out he couldn't care less about me, I think I would be ruined. It's such a hard decision to begin with, I wouldn't want it rubbed in my face. "Ugh!" Matt exclaimed out loud. Maybe it would be better if he never landed. He would just stay in space forever, then he would need to make a decision.  
  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
Venus filled the window of the shuttle, causing Matt's voice to be caught in his throat, it was so magnificent, better than he ever imagined it could be.  
'I wish Tai was here to see it with me.' He frowned. 'Why would he want to share this anymore with Tai than with Sora? Sora isn't as interested in space. She would just pretend to like it.' Matt told himself, trying to make himself feel better.  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out   
there   
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know   
you're wrong  
  
The line stuck in his head. Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong. How many times had Tai stuck up for him even if he didn't believe in what Matt had been saying. Like how Tai gave him the support and at times money to become the world famous rock star that he always dreamed of being, even though by the time he was 17 it had fallen through and he was left with nothing. Tai had been the one to warn him it wouldn't work, but he went for it anyways, and Tai had been there every step.  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour   
phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
  
Matt stopped what he was doing as the shuttle shook violently. "What's happening?" he yelled out to Seki-san. "We fell to far into the atmosphere. The equipment is going crazy. There's a really wicked storm down there and we're getting caught in the updrafts of it.  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way   
  
The lights flickered in the cab as Matt sat down and buckled himself into the seat, grabbing the controls, trying to pull out of the suction the turbulent atmosphere was causing. Tears began to stream down his face as the shuttle shook and began to dip and spin as if it was being held in a giant hand. He wasn't going to make it.   
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
  
Why did he have to come out here? Why did he have to follow his dreams, and sacrifice everything else.  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself   
  
'Tai will never know the truth.' He thought as balck dots danced across his vision and the ground rose up to meet them. "Tai, I...I love you." he murmured as he lost consciousness forever.  
  
Tai stopped singing as suddenly as a terrible chill swept over him. IN his head he heard Matt's voice weakly murmuring the words that he longed to hear. "Tai, I...I love you..."  
  
  
~*~A/N~*~ Well that's that. I am now hysterically crying, so I hope you enjoyed the story. I killed Matt bad Mimi bad I am never going to live that one up. shakes head Well I actually finished a story. Aren't you proud of me?  
R/R. And if you like Mimi romance stories, (any mimi coupling) sign up for my topica mailing list  
www.topica.com/lists/Mimi_Tachikawa_loves/read  
  
~Mimi_Tachikawa~  
  



End file.
